


Just Because

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Ferris Wheel, Fluff, M/M, Sakura/Asahina fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Togami-kun?” He asks after hesitating for a split second. “Did you have any reason for coming to the park other than ‘you wanted to’? You didn’t really look like you had fun all day.”</p>
<p>“…it’s just because you invited me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

                When he calls everyone up and suggests that they head to an amusement park for the day, he doesn’t expect _everyone_ to agree to it, least of all Togami. Naegi’s had this little crush on Togami for the longest time, and he tells himself not to act on it constantly – mostly because of the fear of rejection. When he’s making the call, his voice shakes at first over the line and he stammers out most of his words. He isn’t used to talking to Togami over the phone and it’s rare if the blonde returns his text messages (usually a “Do you have any novel recommendations?” will get him some type of response; Naegi will always read the book just because, but sometimes he doesn’t understand what he’s reading).

                Fukawa agrees to go only if Togami is going, and Naegi confirms that he _is_. He knows Fukawa doesn’t want to go with _anyone but Togami_ and that she’ll probably stalk him around the whole time. The brunette mentally slaps himself because he should have said no.

                A few minutes later, Fukawa calls back practically demanding that Naegi inform Togami that she won’t be able to attend the amusement park trip (as if he told Togami in the first place that, hey, Fukawa’s showing up too). Naegi says he’ll tell Togami and Fukawa practically spits that she cannot believe “her” Togami is going to go with _him_ before hanging up. The brunette doesn’t really care about her remarks; luck is clearly on his side today.

                He then realizes that he has to take the bus down to the park, as he cannot drive legally yet and has forgotten to ask someone else if he can carpool with them. He debates calling up Togami and asking and decides against it.

 

                When he arrives at the park, he pays for his ticket – _why_ did he pick the most expensive and massive park out there, he wonders, because if he lacks the money for it he certainly knows his friends do as well (Togami, on the other hand…) – and then goes inside the entry building. He walks through the metal detectors – he’s clean and it doesn’t take long – and meets the rest of the group in front of one gift shop. He’s fairly amazed that Kirigiri agreed to join as well, but then he notices that she’s got a pamphlet in her hands and she’s flipping through it with Maizono and Celes. Maizono is blabbering about a popular pop group that’s supposed to perform later on in the day in the park, and while the other two girls look mildly interested, Kirigiri pinpoints a mystery murder-solving play of some type that’s going to start soon. She and Celes leave to see that instead, and Yamada follows.

                Mondo shouts out that he’s going to find the “biggest and most badass rollercoaster in the park” and stomps off. Chihiro and Ishimaru glance at each other once and follow behind him. It looks like the group is splitting off, Naegi thinks, but he’s fine with that because he didn’t expect them all to stick together. Asahina grabs Sakura’s hand and drags her towards a nearby sweets shop, and Sakura follows behind with a light smile on her face. When someone makes a pass at Asahina, one glare from Sakura makes them scamper off.

                Leon, Hagakure, Maizono, Junko, and Mukuro group off together and the first thing they do is go gift-shopping while Maizono tries her best to convince them to see that pop group she brought up to Celes and Kirigiri. That leaves Togami and Naegi together, and Naegi swears that his heart jumps out of his chest when he realizes.

                Togami has one of those pamphlets, too, and it occurs to Naegi that Togami probably is interested in one of those shows happening at the theater. The blonde is leaning against a nearby wall. For him, he’s dressed fairly casually, which simply means a short-sleeved white dress shirt that isn’t buttoned all the way up and black slacks. Naegi is curious as to what Togami is looking at exactly, and so he scoots in close to the blonde and looks from the side.

                “ _What_ are you up to?” Togami questions, and Naegi backs off a bit.

                “I was wondering,” Naegi begins sheepishly, “what you’re looking at?”

                Togami doesn’t respond for a minute, and then he demands that Naegi show him something entertaining as he puts the pamphlet back in its case. Naegi asks if Togami has ever gone to an amusement park in his life, and Togami remarks that he has no time for such things.

                “Why did you decide to come today with all of us, then?” Naegi prompts.

                “I felt like it.”

                He should have expected that kind of response, he reasons as he leads Togami towards the newest haunted house attraction. Part of him wants to see Togami get scared and he doesn’t quite understand it, but he tells himself it would be kind of fun to see the blonde lose his composure.

 

                He ends up being the one who loses his composure. Togami is perfectly fine. Naegi starts off _fine_ , of course, but when it comes to the fog-filled hallway, he gets unnerved simply because he cannot see anything more than an inch ahead of him. Togami is following behind and Naegi can feel the wealthy man’s eyes burning into his back.

                One of the people hired to stand on the side and scare people as they pass by jumps out at the brunette and he lets out a slight yell as the person disappears into what seems like nothing. Naegi stumbles backwards in shock, bumping into Togami on accident. The moment he does, he quickly and shakily takes a few quick steps forward before he continues.

                Naegi feels more comfortable now that they’re out of the foggy hallway, but now they’re in a small and dark maze with small red spotlights here and there. He gets scared several times before they make it out, mostly because Naegi keeps travelling down the same paths multiple times.

                The whole haunted house takes half an hour at minimum to complete, and when they reach the halfway point, Naegi sits down against a nearby wall. People pass the two of them; Togami waits with his arms crossed as he stares around the area, though everything more than five feet away is dark and it is impossible to see through the gloom from a distance.

                “I didn’t realize I scared so easily…” Naegi comments as he puts his hand over his pounding heart and breathes slowly to try to calm himself. Togami makes a “hmph” sound, and then Naegi inquires, “Why aren’t you at least jumping a little bit?”

                “I expect such simple scares to be used, so I’m not the least bit frightened.” Togami explains, and Naegi heaves an exaggerated sigh.

                “I expect them, too,” he mutters under his breath, “but they still get me every time.”

               

                By the time they make it out of there, Naegi has shouted and jumped at least twenty times, by his count, and he doesn’t think he’s exaggerating in the least. Togami has only jumped a bit once, and that was when someone “broke” the wall near him and grabbed his shoulder suddenly before disappearing. On their way out of the building, they pass by Maizono’s group, and Maizono asks if the haunted house is scary. Naegi answers with a firm “yes” and Togami simultaneously mutters out, “No.”

                “How bad was it, Naegi-chi?” Hagakure questions with a wide grin.

                “Guys pop out around almost every corner to scare you.” Answers the brunette.

                “We should get in line for it!” Leon suggests enthusiastically.

                “I don’t see the fun in haunted houses.” Junko complains, but either way she follows them all as they chatter about going inside. Naegi thinks that Maizono half looks as though she doesn’t want to join in, and half looks like she’s eager to face it.

               

                Naegi doesn’t really know what Togami would truly enjoy. The haunted house thing was an obvious bust as far as he’s aware, and when he asks about rollercoasters, Togami simply shakes his head at them. There are other things that he points out, too; a ride in which you sit down and the seat lifts until it reaches its peak at the top of a massive tower before dropping you down to the bottom so fast that people feel like their insides are going to flip, a teacup ride…

                Water rides are out of the question, of course.

                “You can go on any of these rides you want without me.” Togami states after a while of walking and finding nothing.

                “It won’t be fun unless you join me.” Naegi protests, and when he glances at Togami, he thinks he sees the tiniest smile curving onto the latter’s lips. He passes it off as a hallucination because he doesn’t believe his eyes, but even the thought of Togami’s small smile makes him blush, just a little.

 

                They decide to sit in the theatre and watch plays until the nightfall. Naegi mentions that at night, the Ferris wheel is rather fun because you can see the city lights from every direction. Togami seems mildly interested.

                They sit by Celes and Kirigiri in silence as the girls discuss the play during intermissions and the like. Naegi isn’t too surprised that the two spent the entire time in the theatre, because neither of them seem like the type to go to other attractions. The four watch each play in succession until nine o’clock, in which the theatre closes for the night. Celes and Kirigiri mention that they’re going to wait at the gates until the rest of the group shows up there, and Naegi books it for the theatre door with Togami in-tow so that they can beat the crowd.

                They stand in line for about fifteen minutes before they’re allowed on. The gazebo rocks a bit as Naegi enters it and he stumbles backwards, clonking his head on the window behind him. He groans once and rubs his head, and then the gazebo starts to rise upwards. It periodically stops so that other people can board it, and before the ride even technically starts going, Naegi lightly complains that he cannot see the city very well. He’s sitting on the side of the gazebo which faces the inside of the wheel and he moves so that he’s next to Togami. He’s plenty aware of the fact that once the ride gets going, the view will change (and that he could always look out the windows to the side) but he really just wants to sit next to the blonde, even for a minute.

                Togami doesn’t seem to mind all too much.

                Naegi then sighs a bit and draws his knees against his chest, pulling his feet up onto the seat and then sighing yet again. “I’m sorry,” he starts with a shake of his head, “I know you probably didn’t have too much fun today.”

                Togami doesn’t respond and the gazebo moves nearer to the top.

                “I probably shouldn’t have dragged you away from what you were doing before this.” He feels bad, genuinely, that the heir has seemingly had absolutely zero fun today.

                The city lights twinkle beyond the horizon and a few stars show up in the sky. Planes are flying overhead, merely white specks in the night that disappear after a short while. Naegi blinks a few times at the sight, and just as Togami’s eyes shift to look at him, Naegi grins at the beautiful image. He murmurs a soft, “It’s so pretty…” To himself and turns to Togami to ask if the man agrees with him.

                Their eyes meet and Naegi freezes in-place. His feet drop back to the ground and he continues to stare at the person next to him, his heart pounding in his chest. When Togami raises a hand up and cups Naegi’s cheek, the latter blushes so hard that he thinks his face will catch fire. In the darkness, Togami doesn’t see it, and if he does he doesn’t seem to care at all. He leans in and presses their lips together softly, and instinctively Naegi moves his hand up and gently grips the one Togami has pressed against his skin.

                The gazebo stops at the top just as they separate, and an embarrassed Naegi hides his face in both hands. He softly babbles to himself and neither he nor Togami are exactly sure what Naegi’s saying, but it seems to be simple noises of embarrassment and shock.

                Naegi recovers within the minute and scoots in closer to Togami so that the sides of their legs are touching, and his hands fall into his lap. Togami loops one arm around Naegi’s waist and pulls him in closer, and the brunette lays his head on Togami’s shoulder. The ride finally starts up and as the massive wheel rotates, Togami half-demands and half-asks if he can borrow Naegi’s phone. He accepts and hands the device over, and when he looks at the screen he can see that Togami is typing although he cannot see the message or the contact name.

                Togami hands it back and Naegi slips it into his pocket yet again. “What did you need?”

                “Her number is blocked on all of my phones,” Togami explains; and Naegi knows that “she” is Fukawa, “so I used yours.”

                “To send… what?”

                “I told her to get over me because I have someone else.”  
                Had Naegi’s phone not violently buzzed several times in rapid succession, he thinks he would have melted into a puddle then and there. He plants a surprise kiss on Togami’s cheek which gets him a small smile in return, and then checks his phone. Messages keep coming in from Fukawa; she has clearly figured out that “someone else” referred to Naegi and is spamming him with hate comments. Naegi turns off his phone. He’s far too happy to care.

 

                When they catch up with the group, they’re holding hands, and no one dares question it, although Asahina stands on Naegi’s other side and whispers a cheery, “Finally!” before she runs over to Sakura and begins to reminisce about their day. Everyone starts talking about the fun they had before they walk to their separate transportation units and say their goodbyes. Naegi is about to go towards the bus stop again, but Togami yanks him towards his limousine and orders the chauffeur to take Naegi home first. Naegi states his address and gets into the long vehicle, scooting up next to Togami.

                “Togami-kun?” He asks after hesitating for a split second. “Did you have any reason for coming to the park other than ‘you wanted to’? You didn’t really look like you had fun all day.”

                Togami adjusts his glasses before simply remarking, “…it’s just because you invited me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Ferris wheel, now I'm falling into the category of "cliched and ridiculous". I hope you enjoyed anyway. :D


End file.
